


Found Families are Just as Valid

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Sonny (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Friendships, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hate to Love, Humanity, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, New Family, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Quests, Rebuilding, Recovered Memories, Team as Family, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: AU after the mobile game.Instead of splitting up the five heroes all head out to search for survivors after The SEED.With Kara still torn between her new friends and her old life and Sonny still trying to remember his pre-zombie life and the others just trying to not die. Things are getting interesting around these parts.





	1. Chapter 1

Sonny stared at the corpse of Carbon. "Good riddance" he scoffed and shook his head turning to look at his friends. Zakk and the Doc were the worst off considering their lack of armour but they would be fine, Varadux was already tending to their injuries with surprising ease considering the clunky robot suit he wore.

His gaze travelled over to the sole female member of their group. Kara looked like she has a lot on her mind and was playing with... a device of some sort. Sonny shook his head Kara will talk when she's ready, he didn't want to destroy their tentative friendship... ok so he thought of it as a friendship Sonny was pretty sure Kara wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his skull if they met once they went their separate ways.

Sonny didn't want to die... again, but he didn't think he could raise a hand to any of his friends if they decided to kill him now that the master mind is gone. 

Sonny expected to go it alone from here. Maybe Veradux would tag along, that robot suit makes it hard to lead a relatively normal life. Kara would go back to the ZPCI probably get a massive promotion too... the Doc and Zakk... he wasn't sure he considers that they may join Kara though staying here with all this equipment must be a dream for the Doc.

Sonny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Veradux of all people walking up to him. "So what now oh fearless leader?" 

Sonny jumped startled and looked around at his friends they were staring at him expectantly. "I was thinking of heading down to Consio to look for any survivors."

"You want to head over to the other side of this hellhole?" Veradux snorted but nodded "Sounds like fun"

"I must say if there are any survivors they could probably do with some help" Herregods spoke up

"I feel I must join you on your new quest. Maybe I can learn a few things about your work Doctor?" Zakk looked to the Doc who smiled and nodded.

"Well I've come this far with you lot." Kara spoke drawing everyone's gaze "I might as well continue to tag along."

Sonny felt a smile cross his face at his friends. Surprised as he was he was happy "Well then as soon the Doc and Zakk are well enough lets head off then"

* * *

Captain Vendara woke in the medbay disoriented. Last thing he remembered he was at the mercy of that Zed, Sonny, and his crew. He ran his hand over his body and hissed as the movement caused him pain.

He was alive. Even after trying to kill them... they spared him.

"Medic! What happened after I was brought here?"

The woman jumped startled at being addressed "The Zed and his team killed the Praetor. Then left. We got a message from ex officer Karantha it showed some crazy Zed was manipulating everything. Her, and her team stopped him apparently."

The Captain nodded "As expected of Karantha. Did she say when she's coming back?"

The medic paused and shifted uneasily "Apprently sir she isn't" 

He jerked in shock and bit back a cry of pain. Karantha was refusing to come back? Why? Is that Zed Sonny threatening or manipulating her? He gently shook his head.

No Karantha has too strong a morals for that. She probably just feels she owes them something... but what?

Then a realisation hit him. They spared his life, probably at Karantha's request, she probably feels that she has to repay them for that knowing he wouldn't in any meaningful way. "Dammit, Karantha!"

He needed to find her but he couldn't move. He would have to stay and wait until his injuries didn't restrict him any more, them he would find her and bring her back where she belongs, here at the ZPCI...


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a good few days before they were in any shape to start the trek. But the two injured men were both stubborn fools so they made it work.

Kara watched her companions with thinly veiled amusement. Zakk though he had asked for it was getting even more confused whenever Tom tried to explain things and Sonny and Veradux seemed to dissolved into teasing insults rather then actual communication. 

In other words it was business as usual from what she had observed previously.

She hid her surprise when Sonny approached her. He tended to avoid being near her without the others, though given she had promised to kill him no matter how indirectly, or directly now that she thought about it... she understood why and wasn't hurt by it.

He spoke first "I thought you wanted to go back to the ZPCI once we helped you clean house?" 

She shrugged slightly "I did... and someday I might still go back..." 

"But?"

"I want to help more people. Traveling with you guys seems the best way to do that..." Kara paused for a moment before continuing a smile on her face "Besides you guys are my friends."

Sonny didn't reply for a long moment looking as if he was weighing up whether to respond with a joke or not before "Even though I'm a Zed? Even though the survivors will be super zombies too?"

Kara closed her eyes for a moment and sighed "Yeah. Zombie virus and all. Just don't tell anyone I said that." 

A weary smile crossed the man's face as he looked at her "I won't tell a soul, Kara." 

The last part had been meant as a joke but she wasn't sure that had come across right or if Sonny was just playing along with the joke. "So what's it like?"

He didn't ask about what she meant "This is all I've ever known. I don't remember being human at all. I woke up with Louis standing over me telling me my name and that we needed to get off that ship. Even before he told me I was a zombie... I knew I was different but I don't have anything else to compare it to not really. I mean I could talk about what I've learnt just from hanging around you guys... but still this is normal for me. If I had my memories maybe..." he trailed off unsure of how to explain it

Kara nodded though understanding despite herself "I think I understand. You know whatever happened to you is the closest anyone has ever come to a cure."

"Yeah I figured that out." He admits. "I don't want to become a lab rat but I would be willing to help. Even if it meant making more of my type of zombies it'd be better then people turning into mindless monsters."

Kara wasn't too sure of that but she didn't argue "Maybe someday there will be a cure." She said simply.

"Someday." He agreed softly.

"Hey lovebirds! You done flirting over there?" That was Veradux.

The two jumped even further apart and they scowlled at the medic "Veradux, what is wrong with you?" That was Sonny 

"Yeah that would be gross." Kara grimaced 

"Thanks" Sonny shot at her sarcastically but had to agree "But I mean you're right."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Kara raised an eyebrow but shrugged not pushing for an explanation.

Veradux laughed "Whatever. You two ready to join us?"

"We're coming don't panic" Kara rolled her eyes and stood walking over to the others, Sonny not far behind.

* * *

Later that evening they were still teasing the pair though they all knew there was nothing between them. However, it developed into a story time about their past love lives.

Veradux, didn't have a solid relationship more of a friends with benefits deal with a fellow medic until he was injuried.

Tom admitted that he had a woman but it didn't last she longed for adventure that he couldn't give her... she just disappeared on him one day leaving an apology note. "If only she could see me now." He joked which they agreed. If she really cared she would have at least discussed it with him in person.

"You know that reminds me of my own wife." Zakk said softly, all eyes turn to him sadness filling his friends. 

"Your wife?" It was the Doc who spoke his voice soft.

"Her flame burned out a few years ago now. An illness swept through my village taking many of us." Zakk was staring into the flames of their campfire. "She was a lot like you Kara. A strong noble woman that could easily take on someone twice her size, but with a loving heart." He smiled sadly "She fought it to the very end but even her fire couldn't burn away the sickness."

Tom rested a hand on the man's shoulder trying to comfort him.

First he lost his wife then his whole village but he still fights, Kara thought, he is stronger then most people. 

"I only had two relationships." Kara admitted "Both ended pretty sourly. One was with Farsight, I discovered her in the bed of one of the sniper trainers back when we were training together. She would do anything to advance her career even back then." Kara scowlled "The other... lets just say we wanted separate things. He was always blinded by orders I trusted my gut if something felt off it drove us apart"

Nobody pushed for a name but they all agreed that Kara deserved better then those two. Sonny had his suspicions about who it was though he stayed silent. He didn't have a story to add.

"If I could remember my human life I would probably have a story of my own" Sonny said into the silence the others winced at the reminder of Sonny's missing memories... they would hate being in his position. Undead with only a name basically a child thrown into the deep end.

"I'll take first watch" Kara spoke up into the on going silence. The others nodded and settled down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Tom Herregods and yes it was doctor no matter what Carbon had said. Medical lisence be dammed he has a PHD in Neuro-biology and Chemistry he earned the title!

Anyway, Tom looked at his companions. It had been smart of Kara to grab the EMP gun on their way out of the ZPCI HQ. If she had not they would never have been able to get the shield down. Which stung his pride a bit, then again he only had a bachelors in computer science and his hacking skills have always been a little iffy.

Mentally he shook he head, jumping gigabytes he could get distracted easily.

"You know if my calculations are correct. We should be arriving at the remains of a small town." He spoke thinking back to the maps of the country he had discovered before being banished to that jungle "It was abandoned years ago at the start of the zombie outbreak."

"A ghost town, huh? Great! After Blackhall I've been itching to see another 'abandoned' town" Veradux chimed in sarcastically.

Tom rolled his eyes the medic would never change "This one should be really abandoned. Its mostly used by travellers looking for a place to rest for a few days before moving on."

"The Doc is right. The ZPCI sometimes do sweeps of abandoned towns and villages to make sure they are safe for temporary accommodation of travellers." Kara spoke up "If its the one I think it is I was part of the team who did the last sweep not too long ago."

"Well lets hope its the one you think it is. We need a safe place to rest." That was Sonny none of them were quite sure, not even Sonny himself, how the kid became their leader, but even still they looked to him as such.

Tom wanted to know more about Sonny's strain of the Z virus. The super zombie thing was certainly Seregi's work but the fact that Sonny still was remarkably human in thoughts, feelings even mannerisms ment that someone else had tampered with the strain.

Maybe it was that Louis man that Sonny mentioned. A student perhaps of his former colleague if so he wished he could have met the man. Even if it was just so Sonny could know more about his former life.

He felt for the kid, Sonny was making the best of what life or rather death had thrown at him and while he seemed comfortable with his lot, but Tom would bet his doctoral degree that Sonny wanted to at least know who he was as a human even if he never remembers.

Tom looked towards Zakk he was often silent willing to just be an observer rather then participate in the banter that often erupted within the group. Maybe it was because he was the oldest of the lot or maybe it was just who he is. Tom liked the man he was eager to learn and a good listener even when he didn't understand.

"You know Doc dealing with those three reminds me of babysitting my nieces and nephews. Always arguing over something." The man in question chuckles earning outrage from the three he was talking about.

"You know I must agree with you, Zakk." Tom laughed a bit as the others grumble at being compared to children.

"That just means you two are old" Verdux finally shot back "You two grandpas ok with all the walking we are doing?"

"We're fine fit as a fiddle." Tom shot back "what about you? Your feet not too sore"

That got laughter from Sonny and Kara, and a smile from Zakk 

"Funny! Real funny doc! I think Sonny's sense of humour has rubbed off on you!" The medic grumbled but there was a smile in his voice.

* * *

Captain Vendara, well Praetor Vendara now he supposed was going out on a solo mission. If his calculations were correct they would be heading in the direction of the decimated town. 

He studied his map for a moment "if they are smart, and considering they have Karantha with them they are, they will stop at the little ghost town here."

He spoke to himself aloud a habit that he had since he was a child. Caused all sorts of misunderstandings. He thought to the day he met Karantha and chuckled, she had punched a fellow cadet because he had pinched her ass and glared down his friend when the boy tried to calm her down by using a shorten version of her name.

He frowned for a moment at the memory as another one surfaced a more recent one, that Zed had called her Kara and she didn't even blink. The others hadn't addressed her within his hearing so he wasn't sure what they called her, but it rankled that a Zed could call her by a nickname when no one here was allowed to.

He refused to dwell on the possible reasons why. He bit back his jealousy. The ZPCI needed her, his personal feelings didn't matter.

At least that is what he told himself...

* * *

Sonny was sitting a locked room his arms and torso being bandaged by a blonde man.

"I'm Louis" the man told him softly

"I know. That doctor said your name while he was cutting me open." The words were sharp and unfriendly

A grimace crossed the blonde's face "I'm just making conversation."

"Well conversing with you or anyone on this god forsaken ship is the last thing I want to do." The red hair man sneered "Unless its to say go to hell of course"

"I can understand why you feel that way but you don't have to be rude, Sonny" Louis pushed his glasses back up his face as he stepped back having finished his task

"For someone so smart you are incredibly dumb. You know that right?"

"I have been told that yes."

Sonny chukled "Well at least you know it."

Louis smiled at the laughter before heading to the door "get some rest, kid. I'll talk to the Doc for you."

Sonny frowned but the door slammed before he could speak...

* * *

Sonny woke dazed and startled for a moment

"Hey kid you alright?" Veradux was leaning over him

"Yeah fine. It was just a dream..." Sonny shook himself he could analyse it later. "My turn for watch right?" 

"Got it in one Sonny boy" Veradux agreed and went to his spot on the floor of the cave they had found for the night.

"Night"

Sonny moved to the enterance of the cave taking the watch position. His friend's lives are more important then that... Dream? Memory? Whatever it was...


End file.
